Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of controlling backup data by using a snapshot type image table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling backup data by using a snapshot type image table, the method being capable of performing a backup process by using a snapshot with a minimum space for protecting and recovering data stored in a hard disk of a computer system.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, during use of a computer system, data stored in a hard disk are frequently damaged or lost due to attacks by various virus programs, carelessness of a user, or a malicious behavior of the user. In addition, due to an installation or removing of a specific program, an operation of the computer system may malfunction.
Various prior methods have been developed to protect data stored in a hard disk against the problems occurring in such a computer system. For example, an antivirus program is used for protecting and treating a computer system from a virus program. In addition, data stored in a hard disk is duplicated in a specific area of the corresponding hard disk or stored in another storage medium, and the data of the hard disk is protected and recovered by replacing with the data stored in advance when a problem occurs.
However, when such an antivirus program is used, data damaged by an unknown virus program is not recovered. In addition, an additional storage space or storage medium corresponding to a size of the duplicated data is required when replacing with the duplicated data, and lots of time is required when using the same.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.